


The magic night of colours and first times

by leonardodavenzi



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: After the Abi ball, Awkward First Times, Canon Compliant, Communication, Consent, Emotional Sex, Fingering, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Missing Scene, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, a hint of body euphoria, mentions of dysphoria, taking off binder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodavenzi/pseuds/leonardodavenzi
Summary: David took off his binder in front of Matteo for the first time the night after the Abi ball.That whole night was magical in a way, and special. David was new in the gang, and still, he could feel it. Everything smelled like summer, and it was warm, and it was the last night with the gang in high school. The first night of freedom. Life and the future were ahead of them all. Everything felt so new, and fresh, and exciting. A little scary, too.A perfect night to try something for the first time.Except, it wasn’t really ‘perfect’ for that. David and Matteo were going on their road trip the next morning, after all, and they probably needed sleep more than anything, but… It still felt right.Actually, that night ended up as a night of several firsts, too, because that was also the first time Matteo used his mouth on David.Amongst other things.And fuck, it was nothing short of a revelation.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 185





	The magic night of colours and first times

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: can you write david have sex with matteo without anything covering his chest for the first time and it's all super romantic and beautiful and then they talk about their feelings and they truly understand that they're perfect for each other, literally soulmates.
> 
> Thanks for this lovely prompt! I will have to admit that Matteo and David don't talk a lot about their feelings here, but they do talk, and I hope they still are easy to recognise as the sweet dumbasses we know and love. 
> 
> This story is explicit. I think I have tagged this story as best I can, lovely readers, so read with care. If you wonder what some of the tags mean, don't be afraid to ask. Also, don't be afraid to tell me if something feels off or if you want me to tag better.

David took off his binder in front of Matteo for the first time the night after the Abi ball. 

That whole night was magical in a way, and special. David was new in the gang, and still, he could feel it. Everything smelled like summer, and it was warm, and it was the last night with the gang in high school. The first night of freedom. Life and the future were ahead of them all. Everything felt so new, and fresh, and exciting. A little scary, too.

A perfect night to try something for the first time.

Except, it wasn’t really ‘perfect’ for that. David and Matteo were going on their road trip the next morning, after all, and they probably needed sleep more than anything, but… It still felt right. 

Actually, that night ended up as a night of several firsts, too, because that was also the first time Matteo used his mouth on David. 

Amongst other things.

And fuck, it was nothing short of a revelation. 

*

It wasn’t like David was inexperienced before this, not before Matteo, either. However, through his handful of escapades, David had not once let anyone see him without something covering his chest. He had not once let anyone go down on him, either. 

His hesitation was hard to articulate even in his own head; something keeping him from feeling fully comfortable with the idea of someone else so intimate with a part of himself he still wasn’t entirely at ease with. It was just easier to keep it to deep kisses, caresses, one-sided blow jobs, the occasional careful fingering.

With Matteo, it felt different. Matteo was the first partner David had that was so — attentive, and enthusiastic, too. Matteo was all warm touches and soft praise and long languid kisses. The first time they went to bed together, Matteo had been so loving and caring, that it almost hurt. David always kept at least his t-shirt on, though, and he never dared to let Matteo go down on him.

Now, as they stumbled home from the Abi ball, they were both a little tired and a little giddy and Matteo cute and sexy and he was practically radiating heat next to David. And David _wanted_. He wanted to share everything with Matteo. He wanted it _now_.

He pulled Matteo with him to the bedroom, giggling nervously, and kissing. 

The first thing he noticed, however, was that it was too hot in the room, almost hard to breathe, and Matteo seemed to notice it, too.

“Eugh,” Matteo muttered, “it’s too hot, get off for a second, I have to open the window.”

And it wasn’t really like it killed the mood at all, actually, it made them giggle a little. However, David was dizzy and he held onto Matteo’s vest a little too long, and he made Matteo stumble a little at he reached for the window. 

“Fuck,” Matteo chuckled. Luckily, he was back almost immediately, kissing David again. He dug his fingers into David’s hair. “Ugh, you sweaty monster,” he said, grinning. “Come here.” 

“You’re the sweaty monster,” David protested, and he wasn’t really lying. They were both sweaty and messy. And as he started to take off his jacket, he realised that they both were full of paint from the Abi ball, and they both probably needed a shower before they did anything.

“Shower first?” he asked, chuckling a little nervously because he knew at least some of his intent was very clear.

“Good idea,” Matteo grinned. Then he paused, as if he just got what David meant. His blue gaze rested on David’s face. “Together? Like… In the shower?”

David swallowed. “Yeah. Together.” 

“Like… naked?” Matteo stared at him. 

“Yeah. Like… No binder. No t-shirt. Is that okay?”

“Uh, yeah, definitely,” Matteo spluttered. His cheeks were pink.

Okay, then. This was really happening. David took Matteo’s hand and led him to the bathroom. When inside, he took a deep breath, watching as Matteo got out of his messy, sweaty clothes in a hurry. David was sort of thankful that they didn’t do the whole slow and sexy undressing of each other routine. That would have made him too nervous. He took a deep breath, and took off his pants and his shirt. Then he took off his boxers, and finally – his binder. 

He was naked in front of Matteo, and Matteo looked at him with something like reverence in his eyes.

It was — almost — too much.

And still, the air in the bathroom was chilly on David’s skin, but it felt strangely liberating. It reminded him of when he was a little kid, when he would love to run around naked after a bath. He had felt so breezy, unworried and free back then, and he could sense a hint of the same feeling right now. 

What a strange thought. Was he allowed to feel like this?

And Matteo. Matteo was naked, too. His hair was still tangled and full of paint, and the colours on his face gave a stark contrast to his pale chest and arms. His careful, shiny smile made David want to smile back.

He looked relaxed in his body, but there were nerves in his eyes. “So hot,” he whispered. 

David took a deep breath again. Yes. He felt hot. Strong. Carefree. And he was relieved that he still felt like the boy he was. No shitty thoughts, yet. He was still nervous, though. And he wanted Matteo closer.

He reckoned it couldn’t harm to ease the tension a little. He smiled a wicked smile. “Are you planning just to stand over there?” he asked. 

And it was as if a spell fell off Matteo as he gave him a devious smile. 

He opened his arms, and in that split second before Matteo’s touch, every nerve in David’s body and brain was electrified. It was the anticipation of being together in a way that was more than words, in a way that was so completely tangible.

Matteo pulled David in and held him like he was spun from glass, but was strong as steel at the same time. Matteo wasn’t worried about scaring David off, or he wasn’t under the false presumption that David only needed to be handled delicately lest he’d break; Matteo saw his strength, as well. Matteo saw all of him. 

They kissed, and Matteo’s lips were soft and warm. Matteo slipped his tongue into David’s mouth, and David whimpered as Matteo wrapped his arms closer around him. It was hard to believe sometimes, but when Matteo kissed him and touched him, David felt — important. Cherished. Just like right now. 

David pulled Matteo to him, angling his head and kissing Matteo deeper, feeling Matteo’s hardness as their bodies pushed together. David’s skin tingled where Matteo touched him and his heart beat erratically in his chest.

Soft. Matteo’s hands. Soft and warm - on David’s face, on his chest, in his dreams, in this bathroom. Matteo’s pale hands, muscles and tendons dancing between each other. Fingertips grazing David’s skin with flame, burning away any doubt, any hesitance.

“I love you just like you are, you know that, right?” Matteo whispered. His eyes were so blue, so blue. He leaned in, so his foreheads rested against David’s. 

It was enough to send David’s heart beating out of his chest, and he didn’t know how to answer that without his voice breaking. He just hummed. 

“Even if you boss me around, sometimes,” Matteo added, and David smiled, knowing that Matteo did it to take away some tension. 

“You boss me around, too, fucker! David fake protested. ”I just asked if you planned to stand there!” His voice was weak, though, and his hands clung to Matteo’s arms. 

“I know,” Matteo whispered. They were still resting their foreheads against each other. They closed their eyes. Both their breaths were shaking.

"Thanks," David muttered in barely more than a whisper, feeling weirdly emotional.

"For what?" Matteo replied, his voice low and husky.

"For just… being you." David’s voice wavered, exhilarated from the tension between them. He gently leaned in and kissed Matteo's warm lips. “I love you too, you know.” 

They pulled apart and took shaky, shallow breaths. David wanted to pull Matteo back in and kiss him some more, feel his body, each line against his own. He wanted everything.

“Yeah, I know,” Matteo smiled. It was as if the kiss had filled him with energy. “So. Are you good?”

The care in his eyes took David’s breath away. He smiled, realising it was true as he answered: “Yeah, I’m good.” 

Matteo gave him one of his rare smiles, then. The shining one. “Good. So. Weren’t we supposed to get in the shower?” 

“Yeah,” David nodded. Kissed Matteo just one more time. 

Matteo’s breath hitched. His eyes were so blue, so blue. “Just one thing, uh. Is it okay if I touch your chest, or do you prefer not to?” he asked. 

And oh. That was the question. David bit his lip, thinking. “Maybe just a little. I don’t want to focus on it too much, though. I’ll tell you.”

Matteo nodded that he understood. He let his hands stroke over David’s neck, shoulders and chest, kissing David deeply. His lips were soft, and his tongue sent shivers down David’s spine. This was good. It was amazing, really. 

And it was in that moment David started to seriously reconsider certain past aversions in the bedroom. Could it really be that he would be brave enough to let Matteo taste him?

He couldn’t stop thinking about it as they got into the shower together, as they washed each other and kissed under the warm water. How would it feel, to have Matteo’s mouth down _there_?

In the warm shower Matteo's hair became one with his face, wetly draped over the bone structure that drove David wild. Matteo’s eyes were serious, and still, David could feel Matteo’s lips smile against his, and he wondered if Matteo knew how it made him want to feel every inch of Matteo’s skin. And he couldn’t stop thinking about the idea of Matteo’s lips and tongue between his legs.

He still couldn’t stop thinking about it as they dried up and brushed their teeth, teasing and bantering. He didn’t even stop think about it when he almost slipped and fell on the slippery tiles in the bathroom. His face burned, but it was more because of his thoughts than because of his stumble. He thought about it all the time, about Matteo’s lips and tongue. There. He almost forgot his bare chest, thinking about it.

“What?” Matteo croaked around his toothbrush, eyeing him suspiciously. “You have something on your mind.”

Matteo was often blind about things going on with others, but then he could surprise David, and catch him off guard, being extremely perceptive. Like right now. 

“Uhm, I don’t know,” David said with heated cheeks, not quite feeling ready to say anything. He put away his toothbrush. 

Luckily, Matteo let it be for once, just nodding.

Still, David couldn’t stop thinking about it as they got into bed and Matteo pulled him into his arms. He really wanted to try this. Matteo kissed him and held him and it was so sweet and so hot and David couldn’t breathe. He didn't want to breathe. He wanted to be this lightheaded forever.

He wanted Matteo so much and he wanted Matteo to taste him.

David wrapped his arms around Matteo in a moment and Matteo let his head rest upon David’s chest. All of David’s thoughts stopped as if his heart took over from his head when they were close like this. Next Matteo squeezed him as if he needed to check David was really there with him, really there and really real... and David was, body and soul. 

David lay in Matteo’s quiet company, feeling content and loved. Free, too. It was strange how free he felt, just lying there, totally naked next to Matteo. It made him brave. Well, sort of. It made him want to be brave.

“Matteo,” he began tentatively. Matteo hummed, one hand absently stroking over David’s thigh, looking at him. 

“I was just wondering,” David started, second-guessing himself already. He could feel Matteo’s clear blue eyes on him, and a preemptive blush began to spread over his cheeks. “About what you said. The first time we were together.”

Cocking his head, Matteo gave him a questioning look. 

David bit his lip and pushed on, voice quieting and gaze slipping as he went. “While we were fucking for the first time, I mean.”

Matteo’s grip on his leg tightened. When David managed to meet his gaze again, Matteo’s clear eyes had gone dark, and the air in the room felt warmer against his skin.

“Which part?” Matteo asked, lowly, a familiar smile pulling at his lips.

David found his confidence in Matteo’s eyes, the desire there clear. He placed his own fingers over Matteo’s, and dragged them a few pointed inches up. “About,” David licked his lips and watched Matteo’s gaze move with the motion. “About wanting to taste me.”

It elicited a smile, warm, a little nervous. “Yeah?” Matteo’s question was breathless. He let his hand stroke over David’s tummy and thighs and between his legs. Let his fingers press into the wetness. “You’ve been thinking about that?”

Matteo’s fingers made David shiver. He nodded. “I think I want to try that.”

“Wow,” Matteo sighed, looking awed. “I’d love that.” He kissed David slowly, moving over him. 

David watched with bated breath as Matteo cupped a warm hand over him, rubbing his fingers gently where David was slick. It felt so good, and – 

“Ah…” David gasped, chuckling breathlessly over the way Matteo startled. “Keep… keep doing that.” he instructed.

“Yes, sir,” Matteo said huskily with a deadly smirk, and David flushed bright red before he laughed. Matteo just kissed at David's jaw and slid back down the length of his body.

David gasped as Matteo kissed his way down David's belly, nose brushing through the trail of dark hair decorating his navel and down to the cusp of his thighs. 

Matteo didn't stop until his breath was ghosting over David, cold and warm at the same time, it made him shiver. Matteo planted both hands on his thighs, looking up at David through his lashes. 

This was definitely new territory for David. Matteo had never kissed him there. Not yet. No one had. Fuck. 

David's breath hitched and Matteo, ever the attentive one, glanced up at him from where he was leaving wet and warm kisses over his hip.

“You okay, baby?”

David closed his eyes, biting his lip. Baby. It sent dire need pulsing through him when Matteo called him that, low and husky and thick with desire. David had to compose himself before he spoke.

Matteo took it as a sign of fear, and maybe he was right to. Matteo moved back up, and there was a hand on his cheek, Matteo's lips brushing over the opposite one and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. He shushed David, soothed him, and David smiled even as a swell of emotion rose in his chest.

“I'm okay,” he said, opening his eyes, “I'm…” he was prepared to lie. It was instinct, to say he was just fine. But Matteo's earnest gaze, his silent promise that he’ll be okay with whatever David said, it pulled at his heartstrings and convinced him to tell the truth. “Just a little nervous.” he breathed. “It's the first time I’m doing this,” he admitted. Though Matteo probably already knew that from the way David always reacted to his touch.

It felt right, though. Honest. David loved that he could be himself with Matteo, just as Matteo could with him. They joined bodies and souls but remained their true selves. 

Matteo kept his gaze. “That's okay.” he said, seriously. ”I’m nervous too. I haven’t… It’s my first time, as well.”

Now David suddenly noticed how Matteo’s hands were shaking, how he was shivering, and strangely enough, it made something settle inside of David. “Well, that’s okay, too,” he smiled.

Matteo smiled back, genuinely as ever, “We don't have to, you know.”

“I know, I want to, if you want to,” David muttered, a little desperate, and then he sighed. “Matteo… I’ve wanted this for a long time,” he said.

Matteo stared down at him in contemplation for a moment before he nodded, “Okay.” he said in a rasp, “ David…” he leaned in to kiss him, once, twice, gentle and sweet. He pulled back to give David a deep, sincere look. “I'll make this good for you.”

David's breath hitched again, “I'll hold you to that.” he murmured.

“Good.” Matteo sat back and dropped to his knees beside the bed to grip David's hips, pulling him to the edge. His hands were still shaking, but he seemed determined. “You’re sure about this, then?” His face was so close to David's crotch that he could feel each breath against his wet skin.

“Y-yes, Matteo. As long as... are you okay doing this? It’s not weird or anything?”

“Oh, David.” Matteo spread David's legs more, left a kiss on his inner thigh. He suddenly looked more focused than David had ever seen him before. “This is new to me and all, but... could never be weird. You’re fucking gorgeous. I fell in love with every inch of you.” And with that, he leaned in, closed his eyes and brought his mouth onto David. He laved a warm tongue over him, and David’s lips parted in a hitching gasp, hips bucking under firm hands as Matteo closed his eyes and suckled over him.

“Oh,” David sighed, and at first, it was amazing to feel Matteo’s lips and tongue _there_ , but it was also a little tentative, and careful, and David couldn’t help squirming a little. “Uh, what are you…”

Matteo lifted his head, looking at him. “Uh, I’m just… Well, I guess I have no idea what I am doing, I’m just… licking.”

“That’s okay,” David smiled, “I like that, and especially... _there_ ,” he pointed, blushing, and Matteo dove in, looking like he was on a mission. And it would have been comical, except it wasn’t, because, _oh_.

“Oh…” David managed, and it was probably the only accurate response he had to this, the only way he could respond to how it felt, because he hadn't really _known_. 

He knew now. He knew it was magnificent, he knew Matteo was going to make him come faster than he ever had before… though that might just be the fact that it was Matteo who was kissing and licking his way up and down David's folds. As a guy who didn’t know what he was doing, his attempts were amazing. David’s hands hesitated for a moment before they dove down to clutch tightly to Matteo's hair, threading through his dark blond locks.

Matteo’s eyes fluttered open, a smile both seen in them and felt in the way he pressed a kiss to him.

David moaned loudly as Matteo's warm mouth enveloped him again. Matteo's lips parted enough to let his tongue slip out to lick his nub, sending electricity through David's body. 

And then Matteo's fingers– oh god, his fingers! 

“Uh, is this okay?” Matteo mumbled, and _fuck_ , yes.

“Fuck, yes!” David bit his lip at the gasp threatening its way up his throat when Matteo swiped a finger through his folds alongside his tongue. It came out as a harsh breath exhaled through his nose, the slightest moan in the back of his throat he couldn't help.

Matteo didn't press his finger inside, as David immediately expected, and that made his instinctive tensing bleed away into relaxation as Matteo just stroked over him, tongue playing over him like he had all the time in the world. Like he could do this forever.

David wouldn't mind if he did.

...or maybe he would, after so long just panting for air, clenching around nothing while Matteo kept him there, climbing his pleasure. And it was no way Matteo could know what he was doing, but as he kept on stroking and stimulating David, and David built and built but never got pressure enough, allowing him to come. 

It was both exhilarating and infuriating. And David twisted his hands in the sheets, writhing incessantly against Matteo's mouth, whimpers constantly bubbling past his lips as Matteo teased him to no end.

“Matteo.” David gasped, and Matteo looked up at him, humming an inquiry against him that made David close his eyes and tremble. “Please, baby” he whispered, voice hoarse and ragged from moaning and whining so much.

At first, Matteo looked a little confused. “What do you need?”

“Fuck, I’m so close,” David shivered. “Please… just...”

Matteo lifted his head, pressed a kiss to David's thigh where it was shaking, propped on his shoulder. “Please what?” he prodded. He looked happy to please, but also a little smug. That bastard.

David groaned and lets his head fall back, exasperated. “Fuck me,” he said.

“Uh, I am.”

“With your cock, or your fingers – inside!” David exclaimed, shrugging when Matteo raised a brow at him.

Oh yeah, this night was special. It wasn’t every day David felt a need like this. Right now, though, he desperately needed more.

“I'm just… getting you ready.” Matteo said matter-of-factly.

“You've been doing that for a long time now.” David sighed, “Come on.” he rolled his hips, making Matteo’s fingers slide inside and... wow.

He was absolutely sopping wet. David bit his lip, looking up at Matteo.

“Maybe I got a little carried away,” Matteo conceded with a shit-eating grin that David sneered playfully at. 

“Come on.” David groaned. At least he wasn’t nervous anymore. He was just… desperate. He was burning, and wet, and wanting, and nothing else mattered.

“Okay,” Matteo mumbled. This was more familiar for both of them, and he knew what to do. First one, then two, perhaps three fingers slipped into David, and bent upwards in a beckoning motion to rub his soft inner walls. 

David wet his lips, exhaling shakily as Matteo experimentally curled one of his fingers. 

“This okay?” Matteo asked.

“Uh-huh, yeah.” David almost stammered it, but he was proud of the fact that he didn't.

It was so good. Matteo’s fingers were sliding inside, and David was bucking his hips and twisting sheets between his fingers and closing his eyes in a shaky sigh. “Ah …”

“Feel good?” Matteo asked with a kiss pressed to him, right where he needed it.

“Mm.” David nodded once, sharply, next breath half a gasp, a little desperate because Matteo was licking him and just rubbing him right there like he knew that was exactly what he needed to. Well, he probably did have a hunch. 

Every movement of the fingers, every flick of the tongue, served to pool more warmth in David's gut, and his moans only got louder as he gripped the back of Matteo's head, trying to bring Matteo's soft, warm mouth even closer. Matteo thrust his fingers a little before he continued curling his fingertips against David's spot. 

David groaned over the way his orgasm started to threaten him. Matteo rubbed his thumb over David's dick, firm and continuous to mimic his fingers curling inside him. 

“Matteo- you're gonna make me– you're gonna– I'm gonna– ahh!!” 

David grabbed at Matteo's head with one hand and the other went to the pillow above his head, “Fuck! Fuck, Matteo!” he choked on a moan and clenched on Matteo's fingers, rolling his hips involuntarily, his orgasm coursing through him like thunder rolling through the clouds. Matteo's mouth tightened and his fingers sped up for David to ride out his orgasm even more intensely.

As David let the pleasure run through him, Matteo got up for air, but he kept moving his fingers, and oh… fuck. David didn’t want him to stop. 

Matteo was biting his lip when David opened his eyes, bleary and sated with his orgasm, but still somehow wanting more. “Don’t stop,” he moaned, bucking against Matteo’s hand, suddenly ready to go again.

“You’re not too sensitive?” Matteo asked, with wide eyes. 

David chuckled a little, drunk on the rush of endorphins and very much in love. “No, no. Just… God… I wanna feel you.” He pulled at Matteo, made him come up to him.

David gulped as Matteo crowded over him and leaned down to kiss him, making a low, hoarse moan of contentment that helped David lose himself in the feeling of the kiss. And the feeling of Matteo’s fingers between his legs. Matteo kissed David, dragging his cock over David's stomach, rolling his hips and leaving a sticky trail of precum on his navel.

Matteo pulled his fingers free just to suck them dry. David gave a whiny whimper at that, hands gone to pull Matteo in. He licked into his mouth, tasted himself with a soft moan, and broke away to wrap his legs around Matteo's hips, turning a determined look up at him.

“Fuck me.” he rasped.

“You want that?” Matteo whispered, sounding more than flustered. 

“Yeah.”

Matteo gave a nod, looking down and David followed his gaze only to gulp and look back up again.

David met Matteo's eyes, watched him tilt his head, studious as he looked David over, “Want to be on top?” Matteo wondered.

David only blinked, “Huh?”

“Just… Maybe you'd like having a little more control.” Matteo said.

David bit his lip, giving a tentative nod, and Matteo seemed to bite back a smile as he leaned forward to kiss him, and then he rolled them over, eliciting a gasp of a laugh from David at the dizzying switch. Matteo did smile then, seeming happy to see David laugh. Or just happy.

Matteo reached over to the bed stand and fumbled a little until he found a condom that he put on with shivering fingers. 

David held Matteo’s gaze as he sat up and reached between them, thumb rubbing over the head of Matteo's cock before he steadied himself and sat down on it, teeth digging into his lip in concentration. Matteo watched him intently, both hands firmly holding his hips but not pushing, and David exhaled a nervous breath before he slowly pushed down and then Matteo was inside him and he was pretty sure he just moaned, but he was not quite sure, too focused on this.

“Wow.” David gasped, laughing breathlessly.

Matteo grunted and his hands tightened around David’s hips. “You doing good, David?” he asked, a tremble in his voice that made David take pause, realising that maybe this was just as overwhelming for Matteo as it was for him.

What a thought.

David nodded. He planted his hands on Matteo’s stomach, shaking a little as he looked at Matteo through his lashes. He was fully seated on Matteo’s lap. “You too, baby?” he asked. 

Matteo nodded. “Yeah.” He stroked a thumb over David’s cock, rubbing gently and smiling when David glanced at him with hooded eyes, like he was dazed from taking him and a little euphoric over the fact. 

This was so very worth the wait.

David steadied himself on his hands, watching Matteo’s face as he rolled his hips for the first time. Matteo was touching places he couldn’t exactly manage on his own, and it made it all - all the sensations - new for him. 

Matteo’s lashes fluttered and David watched as a flush of pleasure made its way high onto his cheekbones, watched as Matteo’s chest heaved with a punched-out breath.

He was surely enjoying it.

It made David’s determination spike, and he undulated his hips, carefully, feeling more powerful than he ever had before. At first, he wasn’t really sure how to move, but it wasn’t that hard to figure out what to do, really. He moved up without pulling off, then sank back again. And oh, the feeling of Matteo filling him up was _good_. 

“Ngh, that feels good,” David muttered. He steadied his hands on Matteo’s chest, and did the same movement again. And again. Each slide felt better and better. Then, it was almost as if his body took over, as he rocked his hips up and down over Matteo. He was making Matteo moan, too, riding him, earning bruises on his hips because Matteo was squeezing him so fucking hard. 

“Aah… yeah, that’s it.” Matteo opened his eyes and raked them over David’s body, settling over where he was slowly rocking in and out of David, watching his cock barely appear and then disappear. 

David bit his lip and closed his eyes, focusing on the complete fullness, the slow grind of a cock inside him, almost too much, just right, so good. Matteo’s hips jerked up to meet his downward thrust and David gasped, blinking down at him and then he bounced himself a little harder to mimic that. He smiled over a breathy laugh as Matteo sat up to wrap an arm around him, gave him something to steady himself on. David rested his elbows on Matteo’s shoulders and his forehead against his, panting sharply as he sped his pace, listening to Matteo’s soft moans and the occasional grunt as he exerts effort to thrust up and meet David.

Matteo stared up at him, and right now, it felt like Matteo loved him with his eyes as much as his body, their souls mingling in the quiet moments between action and stillness. Being close with Matteo like this, felt like an expression of love, of the bond, an intimacy that stretched gracefully into their thoughts, dreams and wishes. It was hard to hold back, to make the moment last. 

“Fuck, Matteo. I love it... I love you,” David sighed. He grabbed Matteo's head and pulled him into a kiss, riding that cock. Matteo's hips rolled up and down gently, meeting his movements and rocking his cock in and out of David. With every stroke inside, it was stimulating all the most sensitive parts inside of David. 

Arousal coiled in David's stomach as Matteo’s hands tightened on his hips, readjusting his grip when his palms slipped from the sweat. Matteo pressed an open-mouthed kiss onto David's neck, making David moan. Matteo grazed his teeth gently at first against the soft skin, and then dug in deeper and harder as David began to rock his hips faster and faster.

The air was full of the smell of sex. David's moans got louder as he rode Matteo faster, each movement sending a new wave of thrilling sensation through his body. Matteo was moaning too. 

David's voice hitched as Matteo pushed up into David's spot with every thrust.

David let his head fall forward, mouthing over Matteo’s neck and gasping against his skin. His legs were burning and he faltered once or twice before Matteo reached between them to rub over his cock again. David tightened around Matteo and his toes curled and every muscle in his body was moving in sync with Matteo. “Matteo, fuck yeah!” each word was urgent and timed with each thrust, like a desperate mantra. “Aaaahhhhh...” 

David moaned and he could only grind against Matteo’s lap as he helped him topple over into another orgasm. He shook all over as pleasure raced through him and up and down his spine.

Well, that just felt... amazing.

David breathed heavily. After the pleasure subsided, Matteo looked up at David, a wide smile on his face. “A second one, huh?” Matteo was a little smug, that fucker. 

Still, David couldn’t be mad about it. To be honest, he couldn’t quite believe what just happened. Somehow, this position gave David all the stimuli he needed, while it kept Matteo from coming too fast. Which was good to know.

“That was amazing,” he returned the smile, probably with red cheeks and eyes half-lidded with exhaustion. He slumped against Matteo, shaking his head in disbelief, and he tried to roll his hips again but he was just too wrung out to move, so he sat up and sheepishly looked in Matteo’s eyes. “Ah… you can...you want to come inside?” he wondered, and Matteo’s eyes darkened, arm tightening around David’s waist as he rolled them over again, propped David’s hips in his lap, and started thrusting. It was harsh and deep, and David clutched to the pillow under his head with an open-mouthed moan.

And sure, David was sensitive, but not too much. It felt just right. 

“Matteo,” he rasped, trying to watch but his eyes were fluttering closed against his own wishes, only able to feel and listen.

Matteo gave this telltale whimper when he was close. David liked that, liked that he didn’t just grunt and it was over, Matteo doubled over, letting out a low growl and nuzzling into David’s neck. “David, David, fuck...” Matteo's voice was deep and hot, sounding dazed. His hands grasped handfuls of dark hair. “I'm gonna, ah- fuck!”

“Come for me, baby,” David groaned. He turned his head and caught Matteo's ear between his teeth, eliciting another moan from him. Their hips pressed together and Matteo tossed his head back, groaning David's name, coming into the condom, shaking all over. David buried his hands in Matteo’s hair, breath stolen from it all.

David could almost taste the pleasure shooting through Matteo’s body. His thrusts slowed and his breathing hitched, body rocking into David slower and slower until he pulled out, breathing heavily, and collapsed, letting his head down onto David's chest.

He laid there for a minute or so, breathing heavily, and it was almost as if David could feel Matteo’s pulse pounding through him. He was beautiful, hot, strands of fine hair slicked to his face with sweat. 

Well, that was new.

New and good. Wow.

*

“Fuck…” David managed, gasping alongside Matteo and stroking a hand down over his sweaty back.

Matteo made a soft little noise as he propped himself up and smiled down at David, all dopey and giddy. “Hey,” he said, hoarse. His hair was all bedraggled from David mussing it up, some strands stuck to his temple with sweat, lips swollen and red from all the kissing and biting they’ve done, rosy flush on his cheeks, he looked adorable.

“Hey,” David smiled.

“Good?” Matteo asked, looking a little nervous behind his smiling eyes.

David nodded, eyes sliding closed as he stretched and sighed, and Matteo slipped out of him. Matteo got busy getting rid of the condom. “Perfect,” David whispered as he blinked up at Matteo with a bitten lip and hooded eyes.

Matteo grinned, and wasn’t that just everything David ever could have wanted? Matteo smiling bright, eyes crinkling at the corners and shining with joy over the prospect of having been perfect for David. That was adorable too.

Matteo lay down beside him, dragged David closer, nuzzled into his neck, and heaved a contented sigh. “Good.” he murmured, and David reached a hand up to stroke through his hair, just as content, sated and full, blown away, really.

“That was a lot of firsts in one night,” Matteo sighed. “Wow.”

“Yeah.” David couldn’t stop smiling. “It’s a special night.” 

“Sure is,” Matteo nodded, stroking David’s arm, staring into space for a moment. In the twilight room, their fingers caressed each other's skin carefully. It felt like they had become one, one mind with one goal and purpose, each utterly drunk with love for the other.

“I think I just realised that I feel completely safe with you, that’s all,” David admitted. “So I was ready.”

“I love that,” Matteo smiled, but his eyes were sincere as he said; “I feel safe with you, too.” 

David bit his lip, as a moment of sober clarity hit him. “This was a good day. But. I’ll still have days when I don’t feel like doing… everything, you know. And I might figure out that I like some things better than others.”

He stared at Matteo, hoping he understood. 

Matteo nodded. “Yeah,” he sighed. “That’s just fine. We’ll take the time we need to figure it all out.” 

“Yeah, exactly,” David smiled, relaxing even more into Matteo. “Also, I don’t think you should expect me to come so easily like that every time.”

“Yeah, that was… something.”

“And I won’t come several times every time we do this.”

“I know.” Matteo smiled. “I promise, I won’t expect too much, David. We can just… do the things we want to do and… figure things out.”

“Good,” David smiled. Then he turned and looked at Matteo. “Hey,” he whispered.

Matteo pulled back to look at him, and David raised an eyebrow, still smiling.

“Wanna do this again in the morning?”

Matteo laughed softly, pulled David in for a hug, “We’re getting up early for our road trip!”

Right. David felt a tingle of excitement, just thinking about it. He and Matteo were about to travel together. It felt like an adventure. “Yea, well, there’s always time for some fun,” he commented.

“Heh,” Matteo grinned, “Maybe. If you’re still up for it in the morning.” 

David hummed, “Is that a challenge? You know I can never back down from a challenge.” 

Matteo chuckled. “Yes, I know!” He stared into David’s eyes. “I suppose we need to go to sleep then, if you’re planning activities in the morning.”

“Yes, we do. I’ll be up for it. Just wait and see. The question is if you are up for it.”

For once, Matteo didn’t take his bait. He just rolled his eyes in that way he did sometimes, looking too cute. “Sure. Go to sleep, doofus.” Matteo kissed David once, and that was more than enough to silence him. David chuckled and nuzzled against Matteo. Happy and content, he closed his eyes once more and drifted off, feeling Matteo next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :) Please leave me a comment, and/ or talk to me [on Tumblr](https://leonardodavenzi.tumblr.com/) if you want to.


End file.
